


who knew dick winters was smooth?

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Era, Episode: s01e08 The Last Patrol, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, POV Outsider, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: "Ew, mom and dad are flirting in front of us kids again!"
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952335
Kudos: 40





	who knew dick winters was smooth?

**Author's Note:**

> another wonderful prompt sent to me on [tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/), I hope you like this!

“Have you seen Speirs lately?” Malarkey asked, settling beside George where he was currently leaning against a jeep, cigarette hanging between his lips. 

George shrugged, taking a drag before wordlessly passing his smoke to Malarkey. “Not since this morning. Why?”

“Ah, Lip was just asking after him.”

“He okay?” George couldn't help but worry. Ever since they left Bastogne, their sergeant had been growing progressively sick as the days went by. As if they hadn't been through hell already, some sadistic higher being threw pneumonia at poor Carwood Lipton. The Easy boys had all been chipping in with their help. George in particular, would spend hours talking with him and ensuring he was warm and well hydrated.

But none had taken to keeping Lipton comfortable as strongly as Ronald Speirs. 

Many of the men were uneasy about him being around Lip so often. George couldn't care less; as long as his friend recovered.

“His fever's going down.” Malarkey said, glimmer of hope in his voice. George smiled around his cigarette. He didn't get a chance to reply because Malarkey was suddenly jabbing his elbow into his ribs, pointing across the street and speaking in a barely hushed whisper, “Ew, mom and dad are flirting in front of us kids again!”

“What?” 

“Look!” Malarkey guided his line of sight towards where Winters and Nixon were stood, crowding over a bench not too far away – close enough that the sound of Nixon unfolding his map was audible even from their position. “I'm starting to think they do it on purpose.”

“Do what on purpose?” George asked, dumbly, flicking ash by his feet as he did so. “Flirt?”

“Mhmm,” Malarkey leant closer, shoulder pressed flush against George's, “See, there's just no way Winters is that forward normally. They overplay it for our entertainment.”

“Right,” George drawled out, exhaling a puff of smoke as he spoke and raising an eyebrow at his friend (who wasn't even glancing his way; too busy staring at their COs). “Because they care that much about morale.”

Malarkey nodded, either not getting his sarcasm or choosing to ignore it. Knowing Malarkey, it could be either option.

George rolled his eyes, stumping out his cigarette end only to reach for two fresh ones from his pack, lighting them both before passing one over to his friend. He let his attention be stolen by the two men stood a few metres away, surprised that he didn't need to focus much to hear them speak clearly.

“-the route is hopeless.” Nixon grumbled, smoothing a palm over the map as he pointing something out to Winters. “See here? Blocked.”

“So go around?” Winters suggested, stepping closer to Nixon and examining the map from over the man's shoulder. His chest was almost flush against Nixon's back and George couldn't help but wonder if it was accidental or planned. 

Malarkey sure had a point about them flirting shamelessly around the men, whether it be for morale purposes or not. Winters and Nixon were a matching set, you ask for one and you get the other for free. In fact, George can hardly remember a time recently where they haven't been practically attached at the hip.

“No.” Nixon shook his head, overgrown black hair flopping over his face, and he took his lower lip between his teeth as he scanned the map with quizzical eyes. “That wouldn't work.”

Winters hummed thoughtfully, and George expected him to offer another solution, but instead he leant down, lips brushing dangerously close to Nixon's ear as he pressed a firm hand to the small of his back. “Would you stop biting your lip? It's distracting.”

Nixon smirked at that, tilting his head back to blink up at Winters with a coy look that even George could make out. He thought, absently, that Nixon could give those pretty Hollywood actresses a run for their money. “It’s a nervous habit!”

Winters seemed to crowd impossibly closer to the man, hand sliding from his back to his waist and tightening his grip. George almost didn’t want to continue watching; it felt like such an intimate moment between the two, but he was curious now. As was Malarkey, if the hitched breath beside him meant anything. 

“Well, I can think of one or two better uses for that mouth.”

“Fuck,” Malarkey choked out, causing George to glare at him. He couldn't fight back the laughter bubbling in the back of his throat, though.

He turned back to the two men just in time to witness Nixon subtly lean back into Winters' touch, head tilting a miniscule amount but just enough to tease lips over the redhead's jaw. “Oh, can you now?”

Winters chuckled, a deep, throaty sound that sent chills down George's spine let alone Nixon's, and he dropped a heavy hand on the man's shoulder. “I can. So how about you find us a way around that block, and I'll show you what I had in mind?”

Nixon groaned, shaking Winters' hands off of him but not stepping out of his personal space. “You fucking tease.”

Winters smiled, ruffling his fingers through Nixon's shaggy hair before taking a step back. “I'm going to find some boys to take tonight's patrol. I'll be back in ten.” There was an edge in his voice that sounded like a warning, or perhaps a plea, for Nixon to get the problem fixed.

Nixon sighed, nodding as he waved Winters off without even glancing up from his map. “Yeah, yeah.”

They watched as Winters walked away, thankfully in the opposite direction of where he and Malarkey were stood. George took a long drag on his cigarette, holding the bitter smoke in the back of his mouth for a second longer than usual before parting his lips and exhaling it out. “Well...”

Malarkey laughed quietly by his side, his own cloud of smoke escaping his mouth. “Who knew Dick Winters was smooth?”

The bark of laughter that left him surprised even George himself. “Yeah, who knew?” He shook his head in bewilderment, eyes still trained on the spot Winters had been stood only moments before.

They soon find out, as they're filling the rest of the Easy boys in on the whole unbelievable scene, that they aren't the first to witness Winters' sweet talking and they spend the night laughing over shared stories of their CO teasing Nixon shamelessly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% confident writing BoB fics yet so I apologise if it's ooc. Tysm for reading though <3


End file.
